Field of the Invention
The present application is about a light bar structure that including light-emitting diodes with parallel connected in particular.
Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source which has many advantages over conventional light sources including higher illumination, lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, improved physical robustness, faster switching, and greater reliability. Thus, it is generally used for lighting and backlighting.
One common application type of the LED is a light bar structure which includes a longitudinal circuit board with a plurality of light-emitting diodes disposed thereon, wherein the light-emitting diodes are arranged along a longitudinal axis of the circuit board. In addition, a power signal is applied to the light-emitting diodes from one end of the circuit board. However, this structure may cause non-uniformity of the current or voltage signal applying to the light-emitting diodes due to the impedance of the circuit board and the wires thereon, thus cause non-uniform illumination of the light-emitting diodes.